


Honey, I’m cramping!

by captaintwig



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Pong Krell, Grievong, LITERALLY, My favorite lightsaber duo, Pong Krell Being an Asshole, War, i hate Krell but him and Grievous, i love these two, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintwig/pseuds/captaintwig
Summary: Grievous walks home to see his wife Pong cramping on the bed.Mentions of blood, sex, and period cramps.
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Pong Krell
Kudos: 2





	Honey, I’m cramping!

**Author's Note:**

> To General67, who didn’t want me to write Grievong. This is revenge for the Cody Katan book you plan on writing. Enjoy! ☺️

General Grievous walked down the halls. He has been waiting for this moment all day. He unlocked his apartment door and saw Pong sleeping in the bed.

”Hello there,” Grievous coughed.

”Dear, can you get the pain medicine?” Pong groaned.

”Honey, what’s wrong?”

”Cramping. Honey, Get. It. Now.”

”Woah, woah! I’m getting it, honey. Lay back down.”

”I hate periods.”

”Me too. If only we could have a kid.”

”We can. But it’s not genetically possible for it to be ours.”

”I don’t want a clone, Pong.”

“My house, my rules. I hate clones anyways. I don’t want a flesh droid in our home.”

”...this is my apartment, honey.”

”Fine. OUR apartment. I didn’t know you couldn’t share.”

Grievous scowled. His wife never had this bad of a temper.

”Fine, it’s OUR apartment. There? Now go to sleep.”

”Don’t do it.”

”Don’t do what?”

  
“You know.”

”I have been working for credits all day, Pong, and I can’t have sex with you?”

”THAT OR BLOOD GETS ALL OVER THE KRIFFING BED!”

”That’s osik. You know we would make a mess anyways.”

”The bed will be stained for days, dear. WEEKS EVEN!”

”Pong, listen—“

”I want to sleep. Goodnight.”

Grievous tucked himself in next to Pong but she just pushed Grievous down.

”HEY!”

”I’m on my period, honey. Now get me some chocolate, please.”

Grievous sighed but fulfilled his wife’s request.


End file.
